Beautiful Eyes
by Hutchiie
Summary: Hogwarts, 7th Year, Marauders' Generation, The Red hair of my life and a Joker, myself. What does it takes to conquer the love of your life? What do you need to prove you're right? This year, I'll discover it. With help…Or without it. My name is James Potter and this is a really funny story of how the love of my life finally loved me too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1. **

"Well, Prongs, This is our last year and your final chance. Don't mess up everything with the red hair. Not again, please." Said Remus Lupin by my side, pulling his trunk across the busy platform.

"Shut up, Moony. I won't mess up everything this year. I have a plan…A master plan." I said, trying to ignore the little and ridiculous girls from fifth year behind me.

"I bet you have it, Prongs." Peter Pettigrew, always positive.

"I hope your master plan doesn't consist in throwing yourself from the astronomy tower and fall into your broomstick, flying away with a band of red dyed doxys in a heart shape…_again_." Sirius Black, my lost half-brother from another mother was trying not to be sarcastic, but his voice was filled with it.

"Oh, Padfoot, that was a brilliant idea. I don't understand why Lily didn't like it." And I was right, Lily should've loved that idea. It was absolutely perfect. I spend all my winter vacations dying dose doxys…AND SHE DIDN'T APPRECIATE. Really, I love that girl but some times…She freaks me out.

"It really was a brilliant idea, Prongs. Brilliant" Peter could be one of my best friends but some times his enthusiasm make me feel totally mad.

Now, a Soft voice interrupted my discussion with my friends.

"Try throwing yourself into a werewolf mouth and I'll be satisfied. No offense, Remus"

I could recognize that voice in a thousand miles away. It was Lily's voice.

"Don't worry, Lils" Said Remus "I think he could do it if you give him a kiss before it" And he laughed, with Peter and Sirius…Helping them.

Lily rolled up his eyes and smiled, giving Remus a kiss in the cheek.

"No kiss for me, Evans?" I already knew her answer, but I couldn't loose nothing if I just try it.

"Of course no, Potter. Stop trying it. You'll never get it." Well…THAT actually hurts.

"Hey, Lily" Said Sirius.

"Hi Sirius"

"Hi, Lily." Peter said, politely.

"Hello, ´Peter"

"Well…Maybe…I'll throw into Mooney's mouth if you kiss me before." Let's see if I can get something, maybe I could get that kiss and later make some poly juice potion with my hair and giving it to Snivellus and throwing him into Remus' mouth…Yeah, another master plan.

"Lets se…Hummm…" Lily started to think, closing a bit her beautiful emerald eyes, making her blood-red eyelashes collide, pressing her lovely pink lips in a thin line and putting a finger on it.

"Damn, Evans. You look sexy when you think" I said, and it was freaking truth.

"Oh, hell no. I think I'll have to get along with you the rest of my life, then. See you later, Remus. Bye Sirius. Bye Peter." And she left.

"That girl could kill me." I said, truly.

"Why?" Asked Peter.

Remus, Sirius and I looked at him with our familiar "Please-Tell-Me-You-Didn't-Actually-Said-That-Rubbish." I toke a deep breath and started explaining…

"Let's see. First of all, her body. She is using that tight clothes unconsciously? No. And She is growing up, like a flower, and she got what it takes. Then, her attitude about me. She acts Like if I was out-of-matter for her when I'm not. That…indifference…In Name of Merlin's beard, please help me. I didn't realize that we stopped for talking until the whistle of the Hogwarts' express wake us up.

"God saves you, James" Said Remus "You are _really, really, really _in love"

And we walked to the express. And with me thinking in my master plan. Now it didn't sound out of universe.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

"WHAT THE FUCK, JAMES?! WHY DID YOU NEVER TOLD ME?! IM YOUR ALMOST-BROTHER?!"

"Sssh! Shut up, Padfoot! This is why I didn't told you. I knew this could be your reaction whenever I told you."

"James" Said Remus with his typical –Everybody-Just-Stay-Calm- Voice. "Tell me you didn't stole that"

"Of course no! Maybe Dumbledore is mad or something but I didn't stole _nothing_. I have proves!"

"I believe you, James!"

"Thank you, Peter. It's good that I can count on some one."

Peter smiled.

Our train bin was a totally mess, and I couldn't help now. Destiny was waiting for me in a private bin.

"You can count on us, Prongs. It's only that…Well…Hard to swallow."

"Oh, Come on, Remus. It isn't hard. It's just…Unexpected." I rushed my fingers through my hair and get out of the bin. "See you later, Guys"

I run through the train to my destination. They were almost closing the door but I got in and show my badge and go in with a pride smile on my face.

"Potter!" Oh Merlin, that voice…"What do you think you are doing? This is a prefects reunion, a place where you can't be, actually."

"Nobody had told you yet, Evans?" I said victoriously

"Told me what?" Again…That look.

"I'm your new Head Boy."

"Go and annoy somebody else with your stupid stuff. No get out of here, Potter"

Another voice, different from anyone. Just one voice on earth with such a mark of hate and poison. The voice of a dungeon bat. The voice of Snivellus Snape.

"Nobody talked to you, Snape" Lily and Me snapped, together.

"Show me your badge, Potter" Lily extended her hand and I put my badge on her delicate hand.

She exanimated it with her intuitive and beautiful eyes until she was satisfied.

"Well. You must have some really good spells or Dumbledore it's totally mad. But…I can't fight with this"

"The pleasure is mine, Evans. Co-workers." I Laughed "I hope you get used to my lovely presence."

Remus got in and smiled at me.

Lily rolled her eyes. As a Ravenclaw guy started to talk about rules, rooms, limits, and stuff out of interest to me. I've watched Lily enough to know what someone has to do when it's prefect or headboy. So I just limited myself to watch Lily, who was in front of me, and analyze her and her infinite beauty. I don't care what anyone says. For me, Lily Evans is the most perfect, sexy, stunning, beautiful and precious girl in the world. AND I DON'T GIVE A FUCK ABOUT WHAT OTHERS SAY.

When the Ravenclaw guy finished I was about die. It was really boring.

Everybody was leaving the room and I got close to Remus.

"Reacton?" He asked.

"She didn't cursed me, she didn't punch me or hit me, she take it supremely calmed and natural. I don't know, Moony. It wasn't really Evans type."

"Maybe she is changing. You should change to"

"That's the consistence of my MASTER plan, Moony. " I said, sincerely. And I hope it could work.

I couldn't post an author's note before but now I'm here. Well…This is the first time I post on Fanfiction. I'm used to Potterfics. A latin network. I'm Mexican, btw. So…Sorry for spelling mistakes and stuff. You should know that #Jily is my fav. OTP in the world…Ehehehehe. HOPE YOU ENJOY/LIKR/LOVE IT!

Read you later ;) :*

-Hutchiie.

(No, my nick name has nothing to do with Josh Hutcherson, btw.)

(Yes, I Love him. But nothing to do)


End file.
